


MadS con: Mad Scientist Convention

by xt1me



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Batman - All Media Types, Mystery Science Theater 3000, MythBusters
Genre: Conventions, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just randomly thinking what it would be like if there was a mad scientist convention, so I wrote this. An announcement at MadS con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MadS con: Mad Scientist Convention

**Author's Note:**

> I just got thinking about what would happen at a Mad Scientist convention so I wrote this.   
> Mad Scientist is such a common trope this could have been a lot longer & I encourage anyone to do their own version.   
> I wanted to do a formate of crossover, original thing, crossover original etc so I've stopped it here. It's short but I hope it's enjoyable.

“Hello and welcome everyone to this years Mad _S_ con, _the_ mad science convention. I’d just like to make some announcements:

 

Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman’s panel ‘you don’t have to be evil to be mad: blowing stuff up for fun and profit’ has been extended for another day.

 

To those entering the competition for the Frankenstein award for raising the dead, please note that it has been decided that zombies don’t count. All subjects must also not be currently decomposing. We don’t want to deal with the smell.

 

Dr. Forrester is showing old footage of his experiments again this year and there will be free snacks provided.

 

Management would like to remind everyone that alcohol is not served to minors. It doesn’t matter if it’s a new body, a clone or if you’ve been somehow de-aged. If your current physical body is under the legal drinking limit, your not getting a beer.

 

Doctor Brown would like to remind everyone his panel is scheduled for Saturday 5pm 1894 and anyone arriving late will not be allowed in.

 

Also, anyone travelling with children, specimens or assistants please make note of the pick up area near the entrance. Any lost items found by security will be brought there.

 

Dr Crane unfortunately cannot make it this year but asked that if anyone has any pressing questions to contact him at Arkham.

 

And lastly a reminder; all robots entered into the Robo-Riot tournament must be between one inches and five feet. We don’t want another MirocBots Vs Gigantor incident.

 

That’s all for now and on behalf of everyone here at Mad _S_ con I hope you all have a great time. And remember; we’re doing it _for SCIENCE_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Jul 24, 2010


End file.
